


Treats

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Not Series 7 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter eggs - they're not just for kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to wendymr for beta reading – all goofs and fluffs are mine.
> 
> My Tweeps are amazing people. In the absence of my crack-addled muse, who has only just come limping home, they provided sweet inspiration. This is the result of a twitter exchange over Easter and a suggestion to ‘write about anything’ just to break the block. Ladies, thank you. You know who you are.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Since discovering that her two favourite detectives had finally, if possibly accidentally, managed to get their act and themselves together, Laura had taken great delight in randomly presenting small gifts for them to share. Theatre tickets, carefully selected DVDs, and a fine single malt were among the items that had found their way on to one desk or the other in recent weeks.  She hadn't made her discovery until after Valentine’s Day, and so, having missed that opportunity, she wasn't going to let Easter pass by without giving them some sweet treats.  She dropped by Robbie’s on Easter Saturday, on her way to a family gathering.  
  
A speechless Robbie stood in the doorway, clearly undecided about inviting her in – a fact confirmed by the relieved slump of his shoulders when she said she wasn’t stopping.  
  
“Happy Easter, gentlemen.”   
  
Laura handed Robbie two small gift bags, and tried not to grin knowingly at his startled and slightly rumpled appearance.  Before he had a chance to protest or block her, she popped her head inside the door and spotted James standing awkwardly by the couch, looking equally dishevelled.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she sang.  With a cheeky smile and wave she left Robbie standing, in the exact same position, as she all but skipped away from the flat.  
  
  
  
Robbie stood motionless, only jolted out of his stunned state when James gently lifted the bags from his hand.   
  
“No point dwelling on it,” he murmured gently.  “You know she figured it out almost immediately.  C’mon, I’ll make some tea to have with whatever this is” – he swung the bags back and forth – “you sit down, see what ‘surprise’ she has in store for you.”  
  
Robbie snorted softly.  “Aye, you’re right – as usual.”  He started to head for the couch but returned to the kitchen, reaching to take the kettle from James’s hand.  “You made the lunch; I’ll get this.  Go on, get yourself comfortable again.”  He smiled fondly at James, who took a short breath, as though he was going to say something, before releasing the kettle, scooping up the bag with his name on the tag, and moving out of the kitchen.  As he waited for the kettle to boil, Robbie watched James as he settled on the couch and pulled out a small purple box.  
  
“What’s that, then?” Robbie asked curiously.  
  
“Cadbury Egg and Spoon,” James read.  “Four milk chocolate eggs with a milky mousse centre.”  He turned the packet around.  “Peel.  Bite.  Spoon.”  He looked up at Robbie.  “Hmmm, what does that sort of remind me of?”  
  
Robbie felt himself blush at the hungry look James gave him, and turned his attention back to making the tea.  He was still amazed that James had chosen to be with him, to love him, and still occasionally found himself caught off-guard by James’s honesty and openness in his affection and desire.  It had come out of the blue – for Robbie at least – though if he was truly honest with himself, it wasn’t entirely a shock.  He was closer to James than he’d been to anyone since Val, and now he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anybody else.   For his part, James had been a patient and considerate lover, teacher and guide, steadily leading Robbie from their first tentative kiss to sharing a bed, and to Robbie it often felt as though every comment or look James gave him in private had a deeper, more intimate meaning.   
  
As Robbie laid out the tea tray – James had encouraged him to use leaf tea and a teapot and turn a simple cuppa into an occasion from time to time – he cautiously looked up, without lifting his head, and studied James.  James seemed unaware of Robbie’s attention as he carefully peeled the dark purple foil off one egg, bit softly into the shaped tip, and sucked the thin shell into his mouth, chewing slowly.  He then fumbled with what appeared to be a small spoon (Robbie assumed it came with the eggs) and scooped out some of the mousse filling, closing his eyes with a soft sigh as he took the spoon in his mouth.  Robbie swallowed, his breathing becoming more shallow, and briefly wondered if Laura had given any thought to how ... erotic ... watching James eat chocolate could be; Robbie had never considered chocolate itself to be arousing – and certainly not an Easter Egg – however, in James’s hands and mouth ...     
  
Robbie distracted himself by opening his bag, in which he found a quartet of Cadbury Crème Eggs.  He smiled happily to himself at fond memories of enjoying those as a kid, though they were Fry’s Crème Eggs then, and it had been years since he’d had one.  He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Adding one of his eggs to the tray, Robbie headed towards the couch and James.  As he put the tray on the coffee table and sat down, Robbie watched as James, having scraped out the last of the mousse, very carefully and thoroughly licked the small lilac spoon clean with the tip of his tongue.  Robbie felt his cock twitch at the thought of James giving him the same attention.  James looked up when Robbie grunted softly and shifted self-consciously in his seat, adjusting his trousers.  
  
With James’s attention now on him, Robbie caught and held his eyes.  He felt blindly for the Crème Egg, giving silent thanks as he found it quickly, unwrapped it and carefully bit off the top, exposing the creamy filling.  Holding the egg to his lips, he sucked out some of the white cream, before dipping the tip of his tongue in and licking around the inside edge of the hole he’d created.  He felt a surge of satisfaction and desire as James’s pupils widened noticeably and a slow flush began to creep up his neck.  
  
  
  
Losing himself in Robbie’s gaze, James swallowed hard and put the remainder of his egg on the coffee table.  As he leant toward Robbie, he raised his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucked the melted chocolate off his fingertips.  He didn’t think Robbie’s eyes could get any darker than they were, but they did, and it was James’s turn to squirm as he repositioned his semi-hard cock in his jeans.  Watching Robbie’s face intently, James spotted a small drop of white on Robbie’s bottom lip where some of the cream had dripped.  
  
“Um, let me just get ...”  James whispered.  He gently cradled Robbie’s chin with his hand to hold him steady and leant in, flicking his tongue along Robbie’s lips, licking the sweet spot from his face.  Before he could draw away, Robbie’s head dropped forward and gently captured James’s tongue between his teeth, sucking it in and pulling James into a wet, hungry kiss.  
  
When they broke for air long minutes later, Robbie grinned sheepishly and slowly opened his hand which he held up to James.  His palm was now coated and sticky with the melted remains of his egg which he hadn’t put down before he kissed James; his fist had clenched around it as James’s tongue had done incredible things inside Robbie’s mouth.  With a wicked grin, James licked his lips, took hold of Robbie’s hand and began to lick the gooey mess off his palm.  He gave a low chuckle when Robbie groaned softly and wriggled, then James suckled and nipped at the fleshy mound at the base of Robbie’s thumb.  He felt Robbie’s other hand slip around the back of his neck and stutter along his shoulder, seemingly unsure of its path.  James only stopped when Robbie began to pant.  
  
James sat back and studied Robbie; he was rather pleased with the results of his ‘work’.  Robbie’s hand now rested at the back of James's neck, his fingers playing with the short hair there.   
  
“Look at the state of your mouth, ya mucky pup,” Robbie whispered hoarsely.   “C’m’ere.”  With slow, wet kisses, Robbie removed all traces of chocolate and crème from around James’s mouth, leaving James breathless, flushed and very hard.  
  
Breathing shakily, James pulled away with great reluctance and rested his forehead against Robbie’s.  He trailed his fingers lightly over and around the very prominent bulge in Robbie’s trousers.  
  
“May I suggest a quick clean-up,” James murmured, “and then perhaps we put our … egg eating techniques towards further ... pleasurable pursuits?”  
  
Robbie didn’t answer him immediately; instead, he stood a little unsteadily and tugged at James’s hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him determinedly towards the bedroom.  


*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> : Cadbury’s (Fry’s) Crème Eggs were first introduced in the United Kingdom in 1963.


End file.
